A Pair of kings story with Braykayla
by SportLover8
Summary: This is a story about Brady and Mikayla also includes Mason, Boomer and Lanny So enjoy xx!
1. The Begining

I do not own pair of kings or anything I write about

Brady POV

I was taking my normal walk accross the beach when i heared a noise from behind me, i turned around to see that there was Mikayla standing behind me.

"Hi Mikayla, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I cam looking for you my dad wants you back at the castel for some king biusness." Mikayla answered.

"Oh ok ill be going back in a minute then. Mikayla?" I asked

"Yeah"

"do you cant to walk with me for a bit?" I asked another question and waited for an answer.

"OK I will." she replied.

Me and Mikayla were walking along the beach when i asked.

" Mikayla do you like ma you know as a friend.

"Yes my king of course i do."

"Ok um do i annoy you though."I aksed .

I looked at Mikayla and sh looked guilty.

"Mikayla you can answer i won't get offended by anything that you say." I told her

"Ok then if i be honest no you don't annoy me your just being you and i like it when you be you and not what you think you need to be. When you stand up for yourself that is ust beingg yourself and that is what me and the islanders like in you...and boomer." she relpide truthfully.

"Oh well Boom told me that you told your dad that i annoy you." I explained.

"when did he say that?"

"the other day."

_Flashback to 3 days ago_

_"Hey Brady" Boomer said as he entered are room_

_"Hey Boom" I replied _

_"So did you here that Mikayla said to her dad that you annoy her. "_

_"Realy why."_

_End of flashback_

"So is that true did you say that to your dad." I asked just to make sure

"No i didn't"she replied with hurt in her voice.

"Mikayla its ok because i will go and tell Boomer off because it made me worry that you hated me." I said

"Yeah it is getting late i think we should go back to the castle." Mikayla said and i aggreed

(Almoast at the castle)

**Mikayla POV**

"Brady"

"yeah"

"the way you acted just then made me realise that you are the king that everyone on the island and especialy me wanted.

"Brave, you have emotional feelings, and you don't only think of yourself you think about other peoples feelings."

"WOW" He said

"Brady i have a question."

"what is it."

"Do you still think about your parents?"I asked and i saw him look down at the floor and then at me."I meen you don't have to answer it."

"No i will." He took a deep breath before he started. "Yes i do i always think about them and what they would think of us and how well we are doing and thinks like i wish i was as good at everything like my dad was and i asked Boomer if he would like to be like dad and he said no so i always think if i should do it without Boomer."

" Brady my dad could help you if you wanted to start to be like your dad." I helped him make a dessission.

" I will think about it and tell you tomorrow." He said as we reached the castle

"Ok and remember that you can do anything if you try." I said as he left to go and find my dad.


	2. Getting On

I do not own pair of kings

**Mikayla POV**

After Brady went to go and find my dad I thought what it would be like if Brady was the king like his dad was. This would me he would be brave, he would only think of his islanders, he would be loyal he would be a great king just like I descried him as when he was doing all the kingly thinks so he was already a great king but just didn't know it.

**Brady POV**

I was looking for Mason when I came to our room and I heard voices inside so I went in and I saw Boomer but none else.

"Hey Boom, what ya doing?" I asked.  
>"I'm talking to Rebecca." He replied which explained the two voices I could hear. I went over and said hi to Rebecca. Then I turned back to Boomer.<br>"Uh Boom have you seen Mason anywhere Mikayla said he wanted to see me." I asked him while he said goodbye to Rebecca.  
>"No I haven't but he might be in the jungle."<br>"Ok thanks Boom." I said while I went downstairs to wait for Mason to come back.

**Mikayla POV**

I was sitting down in the Throne room when someone came down from the tower. I looked around to see Brady walking down the steps, with his hair neatly combed and his clothes looked perfect and so did he.

"Hi Mikayla" Brady said which took me out of my trance.  
>"Hi King Brady" I replied as he came and sat next to me.<br>"So did you find my dad?" I asked him.  
>"No Boomer thinks he is in the jungle so I'll just wait for him." He told me<br>"Ok, uh Brady." I started. He looked at me.  
>"Do you think I'm bossy?" I asked nervously<br>"Mikayla of course you're not." Brady answered.

Just then my dad walked in with some other guards and Brady stood up.  
>"Bye Mikayla." He said to me as he went to talk to my dad. After everyone left I just sat there thinking about lots of different things like what is everything going to be like if Brady is going to be a greater king than he already is, and how my dad will teach him.<p> 


End file.
